One-Winged Butterfly (Cielois Fanfiction)
by xxgoldieplierxx
Summary: Alois is left with an abusive butler named Claude. Alois tries his best to fight the pain Claude causes, 'till one day he can't take it anymore. He decides to leave the Trancy Manor and move into the Phantomhive Manor. Ciel is actually afriad of what other harm Claude could cause, so he agrees. After getting used to Alois, Ciel feels like he's falling in love with him.
1. One Hell of an Abuser

**Chapter 1: One Hell of an Abuser**

 _SMACK!_

A loud slap echoed inside the dining room, and then a loud thud was heard from a body hitting the marble floor. The slap had come from the hand of Claude Faustus, a black haired demon with golden eyes who wore nearly all black, except his gloves were white, and had rectangle shaped glasses. The body that hit the floor belonged to Alois Trancy, a platinum blond with icy blue eyes who wore a white, long-sleeved shirt, a green vest with black stripes, black booty shorts, nearly thigh-high boots, and a long, purple coat that traveled down to the floor. Claude had smacked Alois across the face, making him fall onto the delicate marble floor. Claude didn't care that he had smacked Alois so hard, that Alois' right eye had become a black eye.

"OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Alois screamed as he was sitting on the floor, covering his black eye with his hand.

"Because," Claude answered.

"THERE HAS TO BE A REASON WHY! YOU CAN'T SMACK ME BECAUSE YOU WANT TO!"

"Actually..."

"NO! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE DIRT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Alois ran upstairs and went into the bathroom to find something to cover his black eye. While he was searching, he found the perfect thing. White bandages. He took the small package of white bandages and tied them from his eye and around his head and over again to make sure no one saw his black eye. He knew exactly where to go to get away from Claude for a while.

Alois ran downstairs with no suitcases or anything to bring with him. Claude became confused as to what Alois was doing. The next thing he knew, Alois was out the door and he didn't say a single thing, not even a 'goodbye'.

...

Sebastian Michaelis, a black haired demon with red eyes was wearing his typical butler outfit, nothing surprising there. He was in the middle of preparing dinner until a familiar blond came bursting through the doors of the Phantomhive Manor. Before Sebastian could say a single word, Alois was already running up the stairs.

"He's probably going upstairs to see Ciel, but what was up with those white bandages covering his eye?" Sebastian quietly asked himself.

Ciel Phantomhive, a bluenette with blue eyes was wearing one of his favorite outfits, which was simply a white, long sleeved shirt with a brown bowtie, a blue coat, black skinny jeans, and boots. Nothing special there either. He was stretching after doing some hard work, being the Queen's guard dog is a very big responsibility. While he was stretching, he heard his bedroom door burst open, showing a familiar blond in the doorway of Ciel's bedroom. He was confused at first, until the blond ran up to hug him, his face buried in Ciel's coat. Ciel had no idea what was happening, so he lifted up the blond's head in confusion, then in shock. As he was holding the blond's cheeks, Ciel stared at the face of Alois Trancy, who had white bandages covering his right eye and tears streaming down the left.

"Alois?" Ciel asked the platinum blond.

"Yes?" Alois answered.

"Why the bloody hell are you crying and why are there white bandages covering your eye?"

"Um... well you see... I uh... tripped and fell! I'm very clumsy today!" Alois lied as he stood up, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his purple coat.

"You're lying. You wouldn't come to me crying if you tripped and fell, you would already be over it." Alois fell silent and stared at Ciel's bedroom carpet floor, trying to ignore the fact that Ciel was right.

"Alois, answer me. Tell me what happened."

"It's..."

"It's what?"

"It's him..." Alois' voice started to degrade to a whisper.

"IT'S WHO?!" Ciel shouted.

"IT'S CLAUDE!" Alois shouted back. He fell to his knees, hung his head down, and started crying into the palms of his hands.

Ciel didn't understand what would be going on with Alois and Claude, but he knelt to the carpet floor and carefully removed Alois' hands from his face and gently lifted his chin up.

"What the bloody hell happened with you and Claude? There has to be _something_ he did wrong to your eye if Claude did this," Ciel said as he wiped Alois' tears. Alois took his hands to the back of his head and untied the white bandages, revealing a black eye. Ciel was shocked at what he saw in front of him.

"What the... H-how did this happen? W-what did you do?" Ciel asked, stammering in between as he and Alois stood up. This was the first time he had actually... _cared_ about Alois.

"He smacked me really hard and I fell onto the floor and realized I had a black eye. And... I don't think I did anything to deserve this..." Alois answered. He hung his head down, looking at the carpet floor again.

"Alois... I think you should stay here..."

"Really?" Alois shot his head up, giving Ciel a confused look.

"Y-yes, um... I don't really... like seeing you like... _this_..." Ciel stammered.

Before Ciel could say anything else, Alois immediately hugged him tight, and Ciel actually _hugged back_. This time, he was actually _afraid_ of what else Claude could do to Alois. He wanted to keep Alois safe from any more harm that Claude could cause to the 14-year-old.


	2. Moving In

**Chapter 2: Moving In**

"Alois," Ciel continued, "I think you should go and get your stuff since you're going to be staying here for a while."

"Can you come with me? I'm scared that Claude's going to try and hurt me again for leaving my manor without saying anything to him."

"Sure."

...

While Ciel and Alois walked to the Trancy manor, they started talking on the way there. They were talking about the weirdest and funniest moments that have happened to them. Ciel was talking about how Sebastian had a whole closet filled with cats. 189 cats, to be exact. Ciel explained how he found out that when Sebastian said he was going on vacation, he wasn't going on vacation. Instead, Sebastian would travel to China or Japan to go to cat conventions. Alois laughed at this. Ciel slightly smiled. Ciel thought that Alois's laugh was cute instead of evil. After Ciel's little story, Alois decided to share his own favorite. Alois explained that he once went to his big garden to pick a few flowers. He suddenly saw Claude watering red carnations. Before Claude had turned around to get something, Alois hid in the nearest bush he could find. When Claude had turned around again to look at the carnations, Alois thought his knee felt weird. Under his knee was a rock. Alois took the rock, stood up, and threw it. Alois meant to throw it somewhere in the garden. Instead, it hit Claude's back, hard. It hit Claude's back so hard, that he fell face-first into the red carnations. Alois said it was the funniest thing that had happened. It was also funny because Alois didn't mean to do it. Alois and Ciel burst into laughter. Alois was a bit surprised because he had never heard Ciel laugh before. He thought it was adorable.

"Oh... okay... now that... is the funniest thing... I've ever heard... in my life," Ciel said while trying to catch his breath after laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe, still grinning at the thought of Alois's story.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ciel said, finally catching his breath again, smiling slightly. "I've always been known as the kind of boy who doesn't think that most things are funny, to be honest. People believe it's rare to see me smile or laugh. So-"

"-I'm the first person to see you smile and laugh?" Alois said, cutting off Ciel.

"Well, not exactly the first person. But considering after what happened to my parents... yeah..." Ciel's little smile slowly faded away, leaving him in a saddened expression. Terrible memories started flooding Ciel's mind, so he just shook them off. Alois kind of... stared at Ciel. He felt like he wanted to learn about Ciel's past, while Ciel would learn about his.

"Alois," Ciel continued, "Are you alright? We're at your manor now." Alois stopped walking, looked at Ciel, then took a glance at his manor.

"I'm fine. Let's go get my stuff!" Alois grabbed Ciel by the hand. Ciel didn't let go of his grip, which was a bit odd since he hated when Alois did this. He ran with Alois to the Trancy manor to get his things.

 _Once we're done with this, I will rush him back to my manor,_ Ciel thought. _Who knows what else Claude could do to Alois._

...

Alois and Ciel ran to the door. Alois tried opening it, until he found out it was locked. Alois started repeatedly banging on the double door entrance, until someone finally opened the door, and that someone was his maid, Hannah Annafellows. Hannah's navy blue eyes blinked in shock as Alois grabbed Ciel by the wrist and walked upstairs immediately.

Alois and Ciel then arrived at Alois's bedroom. His bedroom had beautiful lavender wallpaper with many delicate designs, a queen sized bed with a lavender/pink striped bed sheet with a single pillow that had the same design, long, purple curtains, a salmon pink carpet floor with a well designed, brown rug. The bedroom also had beautiful Harebell (Bluebell) flowers on the brown shelves, with also contained books and many pictures. There was also a golden drawer right next to the right side of the door.

 _Wow_ , Ciel thought. _He must really love the color purple just as much as I love the color blue._

Alois took 4 suitcases. One in the color of caramel, one in the color of bubblegum pink, one in the color of lavender, and one in the color of navy blue. Alois had already began packing his things.

"Alois. I have a question." Ciel said.

"What would that be?" Alois asked while packing.

"Is each color of the suitcases supposed to mean something?" Alois stopped packing for a moment and turned around to face Ciel.

"The caramel suitcase is for my books and journals. The bubblegum pink suitcase is for my accessories, like socks, shoes, and other things. The lavender suitcase is for any clothing that I want to bring. And the navy blue suitcase is for my memories." As being the present day of 2015, Alois and Ciel had many similarities in their clothing, one of which was having many band t-shirts, and they weren't of the popular boy bands. Their tastes in music was different, but they did like many bands.

After Ciel let Alois finish packing, they were finally ready to go back to the Phantomhive manor. Alois grabbed his caramel and navy blue suitcases while Ciel took Alois's lavender and bubblegum pink suitcases. They ran downstairs, ran out the doors, and then ran all the way to the Phantomhive manor.


End file.
